Harrys Beerdigung
by JuLLiiA
Summary: Hermine ist auf Harrys Beerdigung und sagt ein paar Worte über ihn und erinnert sich daran wie er getrorben ist. Scheut einfach mal rein :DD
1. Chapter 1

**Harrys Beerdigung**

Ich schaute auf den Sarg vor mir hinab. Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht und trafen auf den gefrorenen Boden. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Harry war Tod. Nach alldem was er getan und überlebt hatte. Er hatte sich so oft Voldemort entgegengestellt und endlich hatte er ihn besiegt. Er selbst hatte es aber nicht überlebt. Um mir herum wahren nur die engsten Freunde von Harry darunter alle Weaslys, Tonks Remus und ihr Sohn Teddy, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Professor McGonnigall, Hagrid und zu meiner Überraschung auch Professor Snape. Es waren auch ein paar Leute vom Ministerium da was mich sehr gestört hatte schließlich waren sie es gewesen die damals Harry für verrückt erklärten als er behauptet hatte das Voldemort zurück gekehrt war. Harrys Tod hatte jeden hart getroffen und die meisten hatten Tränen in den Augen

Ich konnte mich noich an alles erinnern an jedes schreckliches Detail es war ja schließlich erst zwei Wochen her und meie Erinnerungen würden warscheinlich auch in den nächsten Jahren nicht verblassen wenn überhaupt

**Flaschback**

Harry stand 5m von mir entfernt Voldemort gegenüber. Sie kämpften auf der schon fast komplett zerstörten Brücke unter ihr war ein riesiger Abgrund bei dem man wegen des Nebels den Boden nicht erkennen konnte. Die ganze Schlacht hatte gestoppt und alle sahen dem Finalen Kampf zu. Harry hatte verlangt dass niemand eingreifen sollte und nur mit mühe gelang es mir Harrys anweißung zu folgen. Flüche flogen umher und der Kampf schien ewig zu dauern bis dann der Todesfluch von Voldemort auf den Entwaffnungszauber von Harry traf. Es war so strake Magie die aufeinander traf das eine Schockwelle über das ganze Schlossgelände fuhr und alle bis auf die zwei kämpfende in die Knie zwang.

Durch die Schockwelle zerbrachen die Zauberstäbe der Zwei Duellanten und der Dunkle Lord Schrie vor Wut. Bevor auch nur egenwer reagieren konnte selbst Voldemort nicht, stürzte sich Harry auf Seinen Gegner und sie beide fielen in den Abgrund

Alle waren zu geschockt um auch nur egenetwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Ich war die erste die sich bewegte, ich rannte zur Klippe wo die beiden verschwunden waren und schrie

„ NEIN" ! „HARRRYYY" !

Aber ich konnte ihn nicht sehen, denn ich sah nur den tiefen bodenlosen Abgrund.

Die Todesser disapperierten nun da ihr Meister weg war. Ich kniete in Staub, Dreck und Blut und Weinte.

Wir haben nach den Leichen gesucht sie aber erst nach fast zwei Wochen gefunden. Beide waren eindeutig Tod. Sie schienen in der Luft gekämpft zu habe und keiner der beiden hatte einen Zauberstab bei sich. Sie hatten keine Chance.

**Flashback ende**

Es traten ein paar Leute vom Ministerium hervor darunter auch der Minister die alle Harry nicht allzu gut gekannt hatten und beschrieben ihn als selbstlosen Helden, Anführer, den jungen der überlebt hatte und dergleichen. Auch Rita Kimmcorne war da und schrieb alles auf ihren kleinen Notizblock wahrscheinlich für den Tagesproheten. Einfach Widerlich. Mich machte das Wütend Harry hätte das sicher nicht gewollt. Als letztes trat ich vor und ich machte mir keine Mühe mir meine Tränen aus den Gesicht zu wischen sollte doch jeder sehen das ich traurig war.

Ich brauchte einen kurzen Moment um mich zu sammeln und schaute in die Menge der trauernden

„Harry James Potter war ein Held"

,,Niemand würde das bestreiten er hat für diese Welt alles hergegeben und letzten endlich auch sein leben."

,,Er wollte nie ein Held sein jeder ihn ein bisschen näher kannte wusste das."

,,Seine größte Sorge war es immer gewesen das andere wegen ihn Sterben mussten. Er dachte immer es wäre seine Schule aber das war sie nicht auch wen er es immer behauptet hat"

,,er war einfach ein Junge der ein Schicksal aufgebürgt bekommen hatte was er nicht gewählt hatte und anstatt sich dagegen zu wehren wie die meisten es getan hätten hat er es einfach hingenommen das ist etwas für das ich ihn immer bewundern werden."

,,Er war zwar immer ein gewisser Sturkopf gewesen wenn es darum ging Hilfe anzunehmen aber nicht aus Eitelkeit, das bestimmt nicht sondern aus Sorge. Er ging immer davon aus das es sein Schicksal war das er kein andere Möglichkeit hatte das wir eine Wahl hatten und er keine, das er da alleine durch muss."

,,Aber damit lag er falsch und das hatte er auch egenwann begriffen."

,,Egenwann begriff er das wir immer zu seiner Seite stehen würden das er nicht alleine dasteht und das haben wir auch getan, was immer Voldemorts größte Sorge war."

Sie stockte kurz ,,Es ist unfair das er gehen musste er hatte ja noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich und ….." wieder liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. ,,Er kannte es ja Schließlich nicht anders er kannte kein leben ohne Schmerz Verlust Hilflosigkeit und Verrat ohne Voldemort".

,,Und ich wünschte er könnte die Auswirkungen des Geschenkes miterleben das er uns gegeben hatte ich wünschte er hätte sein leben nicht hergeben müssen ich wünschte ich könnte noch ein letztes mal mit ihm reden und mich für alles bedanken ich wünschte …. ich wünschte Er würde noch leben denn er hätte es mehr als Verdient … Danke Harry"

Nach meinen Worten herrschte Totenstille alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach noch mehr Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht las ich zurück zu meinen Platz lief. Der Sarg wurde unter die Erde trat vor, blickte zum letzten mal auf meinen besten freund, warf eine rote Rose auf den Sarg und wandte mich lief zurück zur Kirche und dachte daran wie Harry und ich letzte Weihnachten hier in Godric`s hollow standen und auf das Grab seiner Eltern hinunter sahen jetzt waren Vater Mutter und Sohn endlich wieder vereint Körper wie Seele

In meinen Kopf hallten immer wieder meine Worte nach:

**Danke Harry**

**Ende**


	2. Chapter 2

**Die FF war zwar eigentlich nur ein Oneshout aber ich hab mir ein wenig Gedanken zu Thema Tod und Beerdigungen gemacht und ein Gedicht geschrieben hat zwar nichts mit der Geschichte oder HP zu tun aber vielleicht gefällt es euch ja aber ich sollte schon im voraus sagen das ich noch nie zuvor ein Gedicht geschrieben habe und das einfach mal so aus dem Stegreif geschrieben könnt ja vielleicht eine review dalassen **

**danke :d**

**JuLLiiA**

* * *

**Tod**

Der Tod ist unaufhaltsam

er wütet tobt und schreit

wartet stunden Tage Wochen

ohne Ruh und Pein

Was ist stärker

Liebe oder Tod

hält sie über den Tod hinaus

oder scheitert sie

Tod ist grausam

reißt Seelen auseinander

doch wenn sie stark genug ist

überdauern sie auch dass

schließlich ist Liebe wie der Tod

beides ist für immer

* * *

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :D**


End file.
